


Just Action

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Motorcycles, Post-War, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry wants to make a move. He wants more.





	Just Action

Immensely proud and extremely dangerous. No, Harry wasn't talking about gaining the trust of a hippogriff, but in fact, tackling the task of seducing Sirius. He was very well aware of his relationship with Sirius, who they were to each other and how society would frown upon them if his feelings were ever revealed.

But Harry didn't care about any of them.

He supposed in that sense he was immensely proud, as well. As far as about being dangerous? The only danger that Harry ever put himself in was when he'd borrow Sirius's motorbike and go riding alone. He knew it worried Sirius, and maybe that's why Harry did it.

He liked seeing the look of relief on Sirius's face when he'd return home later in the evening.

Tonight wasn't much different. Harry, without asking, had taken the beast out and gone riding. He'd flown over many rivers and bridges, trying to clear his head. Tonight, he was going to do it. He was going to get home and tell Sirius that enough was enough. They needed to be together. They needed to be more than what they were.

As soon as he got off the bike, Sirius pulled him into a hug. It seemed he'd been more worried tonight than ever before. Harry didn't know the reason. He took a step back from Sirius and looked into this eyes. He saw more than worry. Sirius's eyes were dark, his pupils dilated, and it stirred Harry something fierce.

Without any hesitation, Harry grabbed Sirius by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't let go until Sirius was kissing him back; his tongue demanding entry into Harry's mouth. 

This is what he liked about them. This push and pull. This immense pride. This extreme danger.


End file.
